It was Kakashi after all
by meleth78
Summary: He still ached…but he shouldn’t. They couldn’t. They agreed…


Title: **It was Kakashi after all** by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Angst

Characters: Kakashi, Iruka

Rating: R

Status: One shot.

Comments: He still ached…but he shouldn't. They couldn't. They agreed…

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

-------------------

13th January

-------------------

A/N: Edited and re-posted. Tanpoposensei was kind enough to help with the editing, offer suggestions and 'add meat' to the story! I can't express how grateful I am to her for taking the time to do such detailed edits. Thank you so much! If this story read smoother and more coherently now it's all due to her help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a warm wetness that stroked him half awake, a rough, almost scraping sensation on his naked belly. His body reacted immediately, automatically, torso arching up in pleasure, seeking more of the ragged, damp warmth. He moaned unable to help himself as the dampness streaked lower, tracing the defined lines of his stomach, biting now, teeth teasing, nipping, lower…and lower still. Sharp, slender fingers digging deeper into his hips, pushing against taut flesh, pressing into his bones, trying to hold him down. Trying to restrain him.

'Urrgghh…..Kakashi.' Iruka's dark eyes shot open suddenly, his hands untangling themselves from the disordered, fisted sheets, 'Kakashi don't. Stop it-'

The younger man tried to push himself upwards, one foot braced on the bed, knee lifting, trying to gain sufficient leverage to shove the copy-nin aside.

'No.' Kakashi growled. Vehement. Angry.

Needy.

The sensei was once again pinned back against the mattress as his hips were firmly grasped, then yanked forward by the jounin. He yelped once, then again as his thighs were forced apart and his sleep-pants pulled down. The jounin was rough. Not fully in control.

'Kakashi! I said stop!' He shouted, struggling in vain against the tight chakra hold the copy-nin had placed on him.

He could have lashed out harder, fought against the restraints, but he didn't. He was shinobi, highly skilled, deadly, but he let himself be pinned down by another man.

It was Kakashi after all.

Iruka's hardness was engulfed. He moaned deeply, his entire body arching up into the moist heat. Kakashi suckled hard, throat muscles working rapidly, straining. Iruka gasped as he fell back onto the bed and stopped struggling.

'Kakashi.' The sensei's voice was softer now, tears fighting against a desperately needed release. His sweat dampened chest heaved slightly.

The silvered head lifted, abruptly releasing him. He was still hard. He still wanted. He still ached…but he shouldn't. They couldn't. They had agreed.

'Kakashi.' Whispered this time, the sensei's hand was unsteady as he reached out and brushed unruly silver-white strands away from the copy-nin's shaded eyes. 'Kakashi.'

'Ruka…I…I'm-' Kakashi straightened. He knelt between Iruka's spread legs, strangely awkward, panting harshly. His lips were swollen and still slick with saliva, his chin damp. Self-conscious, the jounin scraped the back of his hand against the wetness, trying to erase the evidence of his unseemly behavior. He was naked.

'We said we would stop, we agreed, _you_ agreed,' murmured the younger man. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight of desperation and something too close to panic filling the jounin's mis-matched eyes. He exhaled, trying to center himself. Kakashi had always knocked him off balance. This time was no different.

'I know. I know.' A fist slammed down hard just to the right of his head. Kakashi had shifted. The weight of the jounin's body hovered just above him as Kakashi braced himself on his elbows, almost sprawling on the younger man, but not quite. Iruka couldn't stop a low moan from escaping as Kakashi shifted yet again. The jounin's erection had nudged against his. They were both still hard, tight, straining against an almost uncontrollable need.

'I just wanted-' Kakashi paused, exhaling hard, his breath tickling Iruka's neck. He lowered his full weight on the slighter man, pressing the other man into the mattress, burying his face into the sensei's neck.

Iruka sighed. He had known this would be hard, but he hadn't thought it would be this hard.

With his eyes still closed he reached out and pushed his fingers through the silvered-head so close to his own. Kakashi's hair smelled of sweat and grime. Of unearthed dirt and spilt blood. The thick locks were clumped together, sticky, separating only when Iruka tugged, freeing them from their tousled mess. He sighed again, massaging gently, stroking, easing. The jounin's body had begun to relax, his weight on Iruka increasing, tension dissipating.

Iruka's hands moved lower, probing still taut neck muscles and stiff shoulder blades, glossing over old, already hardened scars, and fresh, still bloody cuts. The jounin's muscles jumped, he sucked in a sharp breath. His back was damp.

Iruka touched his fingertips together in the dark and his chest tightened as he recognized the texture. They were slick with the jounin's blood. He could have panicked but he didn't. This wasn't unusual. It was Kakashi after all.

'You should get this stitched Kashi,' murmured the younger man.

'I know,' Kakashi's voice ached with weariness, 'Later.'

Iruka opened his eyes. 'Kiss me,'

He tugged on the grimy strands again, blood-slick fingers staining the silvered-hair even further. Iruka's head lifted from the bed, elbows bracing, straining to meet the jounin's warm mouth half-way.

The kiss was hard. Tongues battled, sleek, wet and hot. Desperation caused by their self-imposed denial. Iruka rolled them over. The sheets would be irreparably ruined; blood was notoriously difficult to remove. But then, that wasn't unusual either.

When Iruka broke the kiss both men were breathing hard. He sat up, straddling the jounin's lean thighs and reached out to grasp both their erections in the palms of his hands. Kakashi hissed. The sound was tortured. Aching.

'We've talked about this, we decided we can't do it any more.' Iruka muttered. His dark eyes slid shut once again and his hand began to move, 'So this is the last time.'

It was Kakashi after all.

THE END.


End file.
